mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ichijou Masaki/Relationships/@comment-71.197.128.27-20140930000721/@comment-181.188.105.20-20141006204851
^^ Wow did you misinterpret that scene much? Why not quote the entire thing? If anyone is cherry picking it is you. Wait here I'll do it for you. Here is the post and not just the select part that you posted Onii-sama, are you heading out?" "Yeah." She knew him so well there was no point trying to hide anything as he nodded. "I thought as much, so I got everyone to head back early." He had been seen through to a frightening degree, but thinking 'this isn't new' his disturbance faded before it ever surfaced. Her next words however did affect him. "Onii-sama, please don't go." "Miyuki......what do you mean?" "No. Rather, Onii-sama. I won't let you go." There was no longer any trace of amusement in her eyes. Rather, they glinted with an unshakeable will. "Onii-sama, must you really go confront the enemy now? I personally don't think so." "Pixie has detected the enemy's location. We finally have a lead." "Before that. What I'm asking is, why must Onii-sama move to intervene with the experiment of the Kudou." It was one of those rare moments Tatsuya was lost for words. From the moment he had received the message from the unknown sender, he had taken that they must be stopped as a given. However, that was only something *he* had thought. "This may be selfish of me. I haven't exactly assisted you in this case either, so this may be rather shameless of me as well." As she spoke, Miyuki was resolute. Whilst bearing her 'shame', she continued to stand before him. "You may scold me as much as you like later. But Onii-sama. Before that, please hear me out." Tatsuya's eyes never wavered from Miyuki's. After declaring he had intended to go face the enemy, he had not moved an inch from before her. "There is not a single reason why Onii-sama should have to bear responsibility for the Kudou's plans. Onii-sama does not have any obligation to stop the Parasite Dolls at all." Tatsuya himself knew that all too well. He understood it fully. "Neither should Onii-sama have to bear responsibility for all the competitors in the Steeple Chase Cross Country." It was like being struck by a warning stick during meditation. Tatsuya dimly began to realise what his sister wanted to say, and where she was right while he was wrong. "Onii-sama. I'm about to say something extremely selfish. Something I'm ashamed to even think of." There was not a trace of humility or pretentiousness in Miyuki's tone. Not a single trace hesitation either. "All Onii-sama has to do is protect me. The only one Onii-sama has to be responsible for, is me." Only her voice, even now, held a quaver close to tears. "Whether they're from First High, or another school altogether, Onii-sama does not have to concern himself with anyone except me!" Miyuki audibly clenched her teeth. Her downcast bangs hid her tear-stained eyes. "It's fine to leave the Parasite Dolls alone until the actual day. If you don't consider the fact the actual Parasites would only be released, those creatures aren't even close to worthy of being Onii-sama's adversaries. It's fine to just destroy them all on the day. After the competition has ended, I will destroy the spirits themselves." Slowly, bit by bit, Miyuki raised her gaze to meet Tatsuya's. Her eyes were now dry. "If you will insist on going even then, whilst impertinent I will have to stop you by force." Now Tatsuya felt dismay in earnest. He could feel forbidden powers now gathering inside her. "Stop this, Miyuki! Are you intending to seal my 'eyes'!? If you do something like that, you'll end up being unable to use magic as well!" "I'd have to drop out of the competition tomorrow. In fact I guess I'd have to drop out of First High. But I'd prefer that to seeing Onii-sama force himself on like this!" For the first time, Miyuki laid herself bare. With a tearful cry, she revealed her true feelings. "Onii-sama, do you not even realise how much you pile on yourself!? From the morning to the evening you've been busy adjusting the competitor's CADs, then after the matches you consult with the other technical staff and give advice, then teach the juniors late into the night while making preparations for the next day. Taking on the military and the Kudou on top of that......Even for you, Onii-sama, it's far too much! You'll end up breaking!" Tears spilled down from Miyuki's eyes. Tatsuya finally realised just how tired he was, and just how exhausted his sister had become worrying for him. The hesitation which had been clouding him cleared, and he found his heart was now lighter for it. "There's no need for that." Miyuki looked up dumbfounded at Tatsuya as if she had been struck. The frustration had disappeared from his voice, and in its place a kind gentleness had reappeared. "I'll return to our room." "Onii-sama......?" "Miyuki. You are correct. I was wrong." Miyuki hadn't thought she would be able to convince him. As a human being, she had known all along that her brother was in the right. So she wasn't able to believe that she would be able to change his mind. "It's as you say. You're the only one I have to protect. As long as I can keep you safe, the rest is superfluous. You are all I need." Those were the words Miyuki had always wanted to hear, which now filled and bound her heart. As if her earlier eloquence had been a lie, she simply stood looking at Tatsuya in silence. Her gaze, as straightforward as it had been a while before, seemed to be staring into a dream. "Let's go back." Gently pushing on her shoulders, he began walking the puppet-like Miyuki back to the hotel. Selfish? Yes it was. Hurting Tatsuya is the process? Nope all she did was state the truth. The only person he does have to worry about is her and that is the truth. She did not stop him from going. She just stopped him from leaving at that moment. She was worried about him. He was tired and you expect him to go out and fight 16 parasite dolls? She was in every damn right to try and stop him. Hell even when Miyuki stopped him, He felt at ease and realized how tired he was himself. Threatening to seal his powers was the last straw if he would not listen to her. You saw how much trouble he had with those dolls and you think and tired Tatsuya was going to face them any better. And no I don't think she is regressing at all. If anything she is finally breaking and when that damn facade she has up crumbles well then it won't be pretty. Miyuki is a Yotsuba to the core And I still say she is not dependant or restricting him like a dog. All I saw was a little sister who is utterly in love with her brother stop his tired ass from going out to fight.